


Moonlight Cocktail

by Draco_sollicitus



Series: Damerey WWII [2]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Codebreaker Rey, F/M, Fall of 1944, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Pilot Poe Dameron, Smut, but it still makes sense on its own, flangst, if you just want smut, it's a lot of smut, this fills in a blank from another fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:51:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16109258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draco_sollicitus/pseuds/Draco_sollicitus
Summary: When Major Poe Dameron receives his orders to leave RAF Cheddington and the English countryside, Rey Andor is determined to give him a good memory to look back on as he goes to fight the Axis Powers.





	Moonlight Cocktail

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 'fade to black' scene from Chapter 11 of "On a Wing and a Prayer," the first work in this 'series.' A couple (okay, more like twenty or so) people have asked for this scene, and many more voted for it on my weekly tumblr 'sinful sunday' poll, so here it is, (on a Wednesday?)
> 
>  
> 
> It could technically be read on its own (I think!). Just know that Rey and Poe are in an established relationship, she's a virgin, he isn't, but he's about to be sent to the continent in the fall of 1944 after spending all spring and summer as a flight instruction at RAF Cheddington.

When they arrived back at her flat, Poe slipped his shoes off at the door and wandered in to the living room, where BB was perched on the back of her couch. The cat, now far more familiar with the pilot (and honestly much more enamored of Poe than it was of Rey), accepted the scratches offered by Poe.

“When does your train leave on Sunday?” Rey asked, hating herself for how badly she needed to know the number of hours she had left with him.

“An hour after sunrise,” Poe answered, and to her surprise, she heard tears in his voice. When she looked up, she saw that he looked close to crying. She made a noise of concern in her throat and walked towards him. BB jumped off the couch and hid under the nearby table, watching curiously as they embraced.

Poe took a deep, shuddering breath, one she felt coursing through her own body due to their proximity.

“Are you alright, darling?” Rey released him so she could study his face.

“No,” Poe murmured. “No, I’m not – I wanted more time with you.” He squeezed his eyes shut, his mouth a thin line, and then he stared at the ceiling. Rey watched the gorgeous column of his throat move while he continued to speak. “It’s stupid, yeah? I’m thirty years old, Sunshine, went my whole life going from girl to girl, not caring about settling down, just wanting to get in the air, break through to the sky, just wanting to be a hero. And now.” He dropped his gaze from her ceiling to look her in the eyes, and it took everything Rey had to stare back, his gaze was so intense. “And now, I’m doing exactly I wanted. I’ll be up in the sky, getting a chance to be a real hero – but I want something entirely different, now. I want to keep both feet on the ground because you’re here, and I want to be where you are. Always.”

“What are you trying to say, Poe?” She had a feeling she already knew, based on the fragile bubble that had grown inside her as he’d spoken.

He dragged his hands through his hair before speaking, his eyes intense and focused on her face, sincerity lancing each word. “I’m sayin’ I love you, Rey. I love you so much, and I don’t know what to do with that because in two days I’ll be up shooting damn Nazis out of the sky, and all I’ll be able to think about is whether you’re wearin’ the blue dress or the red one, if you got that code figured out yet, if you remembered to put cream in your coffee in the morning, if you’ve finally shot a guy at work for gettin’ too fresh. You’re the only thing I can think about, Sunshine, and that’s not exactly beneficial when you’re a fighter pilot in the middle of a goddamn war.”

“Sorry to inconvenience you,” Rey said calmly. Poe flinched.

“Shit, that didn’t come out right, did it?” He dragged his hands through his short hair, and Rey smiled at him. “I did this all wrong, God, I’m such an idiot-“

“I mean, you are,” Rey said. “But I love you anyway.”

“That’s very nice of you, sweetheart, but you deserve better,” Poe sighed, and then looked back at her so quickly, she giggled. “What- what’d you say?”

“I love you, Poe Dameron.” Rey smiled at him to punctuate the statement.

“Oh.” Poe blinked and then grinned widely. “Oh! Damn!” He rushed forward and picked her up around the waist, spinning her in a delirious circles until they were both laughing. “You love me!”

“I do,” Rey said after he’d allowed her feet to return to the floor. “And what are you going to do about that?” His answering kiss made her melt into his uniformed chest, her hands resting on either side of his decorated collar.

“I can’t believe I have to leave you soon,” he whispered when they broke apart. “But fuck, I’m – you’re getting to get me through this. All the memories I have of you, all the things we’ve done.”

“It’s the same for me,” she said fondly. Gazing at him in the half-lit living room, a pool of warmth spread over her, underlined with intention. She knew what she wanted – and she prayed he wanted the same. Throwing caution to the wind, Rey swallowed nervously and said, staring at a spot on the wall three inches to the left of Poe’s shoulder: “Would it help if you left with a good memory?”

“All my memories of you are good.” Poe’s finger ducked under her chin and guided her eyes back to his handsome face. “All of them.”

“That’s not what I mean,” she said, biting her lower lip before grabbing his wrist and turning her face so she could kiss his palm. She slid her hand down his arm to his chest, where she gripped the fabric and stood straight, so they were closer than before. “I mean – what if we made a good memory? Right now?”

“Okay?” Poe smiled fondly at her, and looked around. “Do you mean like, take a picture? Because that would be nice, if I had a picture of us, not that I’m gonna forget any time soon what you look like, of course, pretty sure that’s branded onto my soul at this point—”

“Poe,” Rey laughed, half-exasperated, half deeply in love. “I want you to take me to bed.”

Poe was a person of constant movement – but he stilled so quickly, she wondered if he’d been frozen. “I – you—” He spluttered, his face pink. “I’m sorry, but you want… _that…_ ” he gestured at himself as if to say ‘ _with me_?”

“I want you,” Rey said, calmly. The analytical part of her was, for once, completely in step with her emotions. “I love you, and I want to share this with you before you go. Is that – do you want that?”

Her answer was a bruising kiss, Poe’s hands tight on her waist, one dragging up to tangle in her hair. His tongue pressed against the seam of her lips, slipping in and tangling with her own, and he walked forward until she was half-sitting on the back of her old couch.

“Shit,” he swore when they came up for air. “I should have – I should – yes. Yes, I want that, if you’re sure, want that very much, with you, of course, only with you, this isn’t just about—”

“I know,” Rey teased him, and leaned forward to kiss him. “Now, are you going to make love to me, Major Dameron?”

“Yes, ma’am,” he breathed. Then, he was bending down, grabbing her thighs, and hefting her into his arms. She shrieked with laughter, about to tell him to drop her because she was too heavy, but he adjusted his grip slightly, bringing her into contact with – _oh._ Poe’s gaze darkened as he stared up at her, and Rey trembled, almost afraid of what would happen if she were to brush against him again, almost afraid of what would happen if she didn’t.

“Bedroom?” She gasped instead of protesting, and Poe nodded fervently, staring up at her with a level of reverence usually reserved for church. She pointed over his shoulder – a smile spread across his handsome face like the sun rising on a perfect morning - and they stumbled backward towards her room. As they went, she showered his face with kisses, trying to put how much she loved him, how much she cared for him, how much she would miss him, into each one.

Once in her room, Poe set her down on the carpeted floor, and then it was a tussle of clothing and frantic kisses, kisses pressed into places Rey had never expected to be kissed. He spent particular time on his knees in front of her, peeling her stockings down, staring up at her as she shook and her breath skipped. She had to blink away tears at the intensity in his gaze as he knelt at her feet, his hands, roughened from work but skilled and nimble, unclipping her stockings from her garter belt, his thick fingers carefully rolling her left stocking down, the thumb tracing the seam so it wouldn’t tear (and the care in his action took her breath away, how gentle and slow he went, whether to preserve the nylon or her emotions was anyone’s guess). After he pulled it free from her foot, his palm cradling her calf as he tugged it free, the next stocking received the same treatment. Rey was now all too aware that she was only wearing her underthings, her legs bare, her skin barely covered by the silk of her slip.

(The closest she’d ever come to feeling anything like this was at the lake last month, when Ben, Snap, and Rose had wandered off, and she’d kissed Poe playfully behind the changing stations – then he’d pushed her up against the wall, wearing only his swim trunks, and her in her suit, and ravished her neck with bite-like kisses – but they’d stopped themselves from proceeding, or really, Poe had stopped them, and she’d tried to remain in control of herself, to stop herself from reaching out and demanding he make love to her on the beach, bystanders be damned. She made no such effort now).

When she couldn’t stand it anymore, she tugged her calf away from him, where he was kissing the soft skin on the side of her knee and making her dizzy, and leaned down to pull him up by the arms. He came very willingly, shirtless, chest bare and as gloriously tan as ever. She fumbled with his belt while his hands traced patterns on her exposed collarbone, admiration evident in his action and eyes.

“Look’t you,” Poe whispered, eyes wide. “Pink all the way to here.” Rey stopped in her efforts to remove his pants when he bent his head and sucked on the skin right below her collarbone. “Is it bad – would you smack me if I asked where else that blush went?”

“Fresh,” Rey said, abandoning her task entirely, leaving his belt half undone in order to shuck her slip off, throwing the silk in the corner of her room carelessly.

“Motherfuck—” Poe swore and quickly dove back in to kiss her. Her knees hit the back of the bed, and Poe watched her settle on the bed, his eyes dark as he finished undoing his belt – his pants hit the floor with a noise Rey couldn’t hear, but could certainly feel, deep in the marrow of her bones. He climbed on the bed, one knee first, and then the other, and she instinctively leaned back, her legs spreading to make room for him. Poe was on top of her then, his body a comforting weight over hers while he kissed her with a dizzying mixture of passion and gentility.

His hands stayed at her arms and on the curve of her waist, and Rey made an impatient noise. “Touch me,” she demanded, “Please—”

“I wanna do this right,” he protested, kissing her tenderly once more, his hand smoothing hair out of her face while his other hand braced his weight on the bed. Rey felt supremely safe like this, her handsome pilot hovering over her, solid and warm and real and still here, and the thought of how soon this would no longer be their reality had her throat constricting in premature grief.

“I just want to do this,” Rey said, voice breaking. Poe looked alarmed, but Rey placed her hands on his chest and stared into his eyes imploringly. “Poe, I don’t need it to be perfect, you’re _leaving_ , you’re leaving me, and I can’t bear to waste another minute—” His lips covered hers, silencing her for the moment, and she let out a noise almost like a sob into his open mouth.

“I love you,” Poe said, voice shaking. “And I know – shit, I know we don’t have a lotta time, but Rey, sweetheart, I need to do this right. This is your first time, yeah?” Rey nodded, resisting the urge to roll her eyes at the major. She’d never even kissed a man before him, after all. “Yeah, so, I want this to be right. I want to go knowing that I did right by you. I need to know that. D’you understand?”

He had pulled back enough to deliver this speech to her, and Rey nodded again, shakily, her hands now scrambling at the back of his neck, and the strong, defined muscles of his upper back, trying to pull him near. “I understand,” she whispered. “I do.” They kissed again, languidly now, and Rey exhilarated in the sensation of his body sliding minutely over hers, his solid chest rubbing against her clothed one, and after some cajoling and squirming on her end, Poe’s nimble hands assisted her in removing her brassiere, which joined her slip in the heap in the corner of her room.

“Oh fuck me,” Poe muttered, his hand hovering over a breast. Rey did roll her eyes now, gripped his wrist, and placed his palm squarely over the soft swell of her chest. He studied her face as he began to massage it, and Rey felt herself flush deeply at the sensation it inspired low and hot in her gut. “Does that feel okay?” He rolled a thumb over her nipple, and Rey squeaked – a noise she wasn’t aware she could make.

“Sir, yes sir,” Rey answered cheekily. Poe laughed, a soft huff of noise, but he squeezed a little harder, and Rey moaned throatily. They both looked surprised at that, but, slightly beyond shame, Rey said, “Again, like that.” Poe obliged, and he knelt up slightly, enough to hold both breasts in his hands. She felt like a finely tuned instrument, Poe the effortless musician, and she writhed against her once-neatly made sheets as the pleasurable feeling continued.

Soon, she couldn’t ignore the slight way his breath caught, or the redness of his cheeks. “Shall we take the final step?” Rey asked, holding his wrists so his hands stilled on her body. Poe nodded, stroking his hands over her torso aimlessly for a few moments (and Rey certainly was not going to argue that). Then, they separated slightly so Poe could remove his briefs, and Rey, her garter belt and underwear. He accepted both items from her, his ears red as his hands stretched out to accept them, his eyes studiously directed towards the soft undergarments and not at her now-exposed sex. Poe set the items down carefully, and Rey tried to summon the morals to feel guilty about how openly she stared at his own exposed sex.

It looked – well, it looked… “Does that hurt?” Rey asked wonderingly, her eyes wider than they’d ever been as they took in the sight of him in his full glory.

“Hmm?” Poe looked at her face (something that looked like it required a lot of effort), and then laughed sheepishly. “Aw, no. No, it’s fine, it just – um, you’re very beautiful.”

“You aren’t even looking at me,” Rey pointed out, leaning back on her elbows while she continued to examine him as he knelt between her spread legs (she had forgotten any concept of modesty in light of the fire burning in her body), within arm’s reach but staying frustratingly away; she examined his hard cock, nearly purple-red and leaking at the tip. It curved slightly to one side, she realized, and for some reason, she found it endearing. Her eyes ran up the rest of his body, the cut of his hipbones, the form of his abdomen, the broadness of his chest, his striking shoulders, and then to his handsome face, completely transformed under her careful gaze.

Despite her accusation, Poe was most certainly looking at her. And the open lust on his face could give no other implication – he entirely liked what he saw.

 “Shit,” Poe whispered, a large hand running up the outside of her thigh. He leaned down so his erection brushed against the inside of her thigh. “Fuck, babydoll, you're so soft—”

“Come here,” Rey whispered, lying back against her pillow. “Come here, Major.” He did.

Poe was over her once more, his hands more free in their explorations this time. He paused before touching a new spot, waiting for her to nod or say _yes, please, yes,_ and soon his mouth had shown her how pleasant mouths could feel on the body; how good warm and wet pressure felt on the collarbone, the hipbone, the breast. All of this was explored and taught with his name permanently forged on her lips, and then his hands were at the inside of her thigh, his eyes on her face.

“I need to get you ready,” Poe said hoarsely, and Rey’s body flared with heat at her sudden understanding. She eyed the largeness of his cock, and the thickness of his fingers and nodded warily. “I’ll stop if it hurts,” Poe promised, warm brown eyes fixed on her own face. “Just tell me. Okay, babydoll?”

“I will,” Rey promised back. “If I can touch you, too?” Poe let out a strangled noise, but he still nodded, and he arranged himself carefully on the bed next to her. He let his hand rub at her inner thigh some more, and Rey fought the urge to snap her thighs shut, trapping his hand. Instead, she reached down with her right hand and ran her fingertips along his cock, appreciating the strange, velvety texture of the skin there.

“Oh Jesus, Mary, and –” Poe swore quietly and laughed, once. “If I ask you to stop, it’s because I don’t want this to be over before it starts.” Rey laughed as well and nodded. His fingers finally found the curls between her legs, and with his eyes still on her face, Poe ran a finger along the length of her sex. Rey jolted and tried to relax as he shushed her softly, his mouth kissing her shoulder loosely, his left hand stroking the side of her hair as he lay next to her.

It grew increasingly pleasant, his finger stroking her, and she tried to mimic the pace and pressure he set with her own fingers. Her breathing was more erratic than his, which made her worry. “Am I doing this right?” She asked, her voice breathless.

“Everything you’re doing is wonderful,” he answered easily. “But here.” He pulled his hand away from her for a moment and wrapped it around his cock. Rey whimpered at the wetness on his fingers. Some part of her thought she should be shamed to feel her fluids on his hand, but it thrilled some deep, ingrained part of her to know Poe was covered in her, using her wetness to ease the stroking of his cock. It all too neatly mimicked the very act they were about to complete together, and her breath caught as he guided her hand up and down his erection.

She kept the pressure and pace up as he went back to her sex, and now his breathing grew more labored, even as he pressed a finger against her entrance, breaching her slowly – Rey hissed at first at the intrusion, but distracted herself by changing the speed of her hand, the tightness of her fingers, around Poe’s cock, and the look of barely repressed joy on his face allowed her to relax enough that another finger was added.

Then, Poe crooked his fingers at the same time his thumb pressed just _so_ on the outside of her sex, and Rey’s hips flew upwards, dislodging her hand from his cock. “That’s it,” Poe praised her, repeating the action and eliciting a shriek from her throat. “That’s it, baby girl, perfect, so perfect.” He leaned over and kissed her, and Rey fumbled with his cock, trying to keep up but feeling as though her chest were expanding impossibly from the force of her heartbeat, as though her body were collapsing under the pressure of the sudden heat.

“I’m ready,” Rey gasped, needing _more,_ wanting more, wanting nothing but him. “I need you Poe, please.”

He nodded, kissing her one more time, and Rey sighed with complaint as he stood to dig through his packed bag (refusing to think about why it was packed, why he was here in the first place and not on the base) for a condom. Poe was back quickly, and Rey smiled eagerly – the look they exchanged was equally nervous, something that made her feel oddly better – while he unwrapped it.

“How--?” Rey asked, and Poe took her hand and showed her how to roll the condom on, and once it was fully adjusted, he clambered back over her, with that incomparable feeling of love and safety that came from his body covering hers.

“Now?” Poe asked, his hand at the base of his cock, his lips on the side of her mouth.

“Yes,” Rey answered, her heart surely audible even to him in this moment. She swore she could hear his as well. Then, as though remembering she could say it now, right as the head of his cock found her entrance – “I love you.”

His cock pressed in, slowly, and Rey felt her body giving in to the intrusion. She closed her eyes and whimpered when the head caught on something inside of her, and Poe kissed her slowly, deeply, his tongue running along the inside of her lip. Rey sighed, and relaxed, remembering how pleasant his fingers had been inside her body – surely this couldn’t be much different. This was as close as she could get to the man she loved. She could do this.

“Ready?” Poe whispered. She noticed that his shoulders were trembling, and she nodded urgently, needing him closer. “Okay,” he breathed. “Okay, I love you, you know that? Love you so fuckin’ much.” Rey whimpered louder as he pressed all the way in, the stretch almost unbearably uncomfortable. “Sorry,” he whispered when he was seated all the way against her. He kissed her brow, her cheek, her lips. “Sorry sweetheart, ‘m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Rey said, stroking a piece of hair back into place. “I love you, too.”

“Good,” Poe mumbled, his brain clearly scrambled more than any code she’d ever encountered. “That’s…good, that’s good.” Rey breathed deeply, calmly, allowing her body to adjust to the size of him inside of her, and still Poe didn’t budge. Her understanding of sex was perhaps not perfect, but still, didn’t he need to…

“Poe, darling,” Rey said, well aware that Poe was someone she could say anything to. “Don’t you need to … move?”

“Yes ma’am,” Poe said pulling back slightly to stare at her, his eyes glittering in the dim light.

“Okay,” Rey said slowly, her hands stroking up and down his back. Some roaring, hidden impulse inside of her was demanding that _something_ happen. “So…move, then?”

Poe laughed, a darker sound than normal. “Bossy,” he scolded, kissing her filthily and pulling his hips back so he pulled out of her slightly. Rey hissed at the reverse stretch, but decided she needed him back inside her, and soon. He was on the same page, for he pushed back in, muttering, “I like it. I definitely like it.”

“Good,” Rey gasped, her nails digging into his back. “You need a good lecture or two, Major.”

“Is that so?” Poe teased, kissing her jaw sharply – she’d have marks in the morning, from his beard _and_ his teeth – and Rey nodded. “Well, I’m all ears. Lecture away, Miss Andor.”

She laughed, an airy, wild noise, and then surged up to kiss him, bending her knees to give him more room in the cradle of her hips, and he continued to thrust in and out of her body, a dizzying pattern of push and pull that allowed no other rational thought in her mind besides _more_ and _please_ and _faster._

“I won’t last much longer,” Poe murmured, and Rey kissed him in response, his hips rocking into hers in a way that promised to drive her wild with practice – they could practice this, she realized, they could do this more than once, they _would_ do this more than once.

“Next time,” Rey panted, her hands pulling him in on their own, so his face was buried in the crook of her neck, his body weight fully on top of her as his hips continued to move at an increased pace. “I love you,” she whispered to the ceiling, tears in her eyes once more. She didn’t want this to be over. She couldn’t. If this were over, they’d be even closer to his departure, to his leaving her, and England, and going God-knows-where on the continent, to God-knows-what fate. “I love you, Poe Dameron.”

 _You better come back to me,_ she thought privately, to herself, with the man she loved inside her, with her for just these few hours more.

“Rey,” Poe choked out her name softly, a groan into the side of her neck as his hips stilled, his breathing briefly higher and faster. She stroked his back and accepted his sloppy, almost desperate kisses along her throat and shoulder, and once he had slid out of her – she refused to hiss in complaint - he cupped her cheek in his hand and kissed her properly, thoroughly, wonderingly.

“I love you,” Poe said, in her now-quiet bedroom, with nothing but the moon and the stars for witness. “No matter what happens, I’ll always love you.”

“And I’ll always love you, no matter what,” Rey answered, praying that the tremble in her voice was noticeable only to herself.

It wasn’t, if the tears in Poe’s eyes were any indication.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So should there be another "fade to black" fill-in for when he returned to her? Thoughts? Thanks as always for reading <3


End file.
